A different life
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: Sakura lived her life like Naruto’s. No friends or family. She befriended him one day but that was when her bully, Ami attacked her. Slight NaruSaku. Rated for Character Death. Slight Bleach xover. Oneshot.


**Summery:** Sakura lived her life like Naruto's. No friends or family. She befriends him one day but that was when her bully, Ami attacked her. Slight NaruSaku. Character Death. Slight Bleach xover Oneshot

**A different life**

Sakura walked out of her empty house and was headed towards the academy. She lives alone and she didn't have any parents since they abandon her for being too weak. Sakura never old anyone that she can see ting that others can't. Like ghosts, sprit and sometime a white masked monster. She usually talk to the sprits so she wouldn't be so lonely. Her forehead was normal but people think that its big because Sakura always hide it. If she just put up her hair then she would be one of the cutest girl in Kohona.

She always hides behind baggy clothes and she is always alone. She sometimes talk to Uzumaki Naruto but she is too shy to befriend him. People always shun him out just like her.

Sakura entered her room and sat down next to Naruto. He greeted her with a grin. "Hey, Sakura-chan." Sakura weakly smile at Naruto. "Hi, Naruto-san."

They then waited for the teacher to come in silence. People around them ignored them and continue to talk with their own friends.

"So…um, Sakura-chan." Naruto said getting Sakura's attention. "What is it, Naruto-san?"

"Can you stop calling my name with a -san?" Sakura nodded. "Sure, Naruto." Sakura started to feel a bit more confineable around Naruto now.

"Well lookie here. Sakura finally has a friend. And it's the dobe. How pathetic." Ami said laughing. The rest of the class laughed too. Naruto shot them all a glare.

"Urusai!" Naruto yelled getting up.

"Naruto please sit down." said the teacher, Iruka coming in though the door.

"humph!" Naruto's head turned.

Sakura giggled at his childishness receiving glares from the class. Ami smirked. She was going to do something to Sakura. And she will not enjoy it.

* * *

Class was over and Sakura was packing her things, when Naruto called her. "Um…Sakura-chan." Sakura looked over at Naruto. "Wait is it?"

He blushed "Will you be my…friend?" Sakura was surprised at first but nodded. "Yes, Naruto." Naruto grinned and grabbed her arm. "Lets walk home together, Sakura-chan!"

"So that's the plan." Ami said to her friends.

"We will get rid of that pathetic bitch, now!" Her friends grinned.

"But what about Naruto-baka?"

"Yeah. He is with her. He may be stronger then some of us and we might get injured!"

"A few stretches is no big deal!" Ami exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. I just want to get rid of her."

* * *

 "Sakura-chan, you live alone too?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at the ground and nodded.

"Aww, that's too bad…hey! We can live together!" Sakura looked at him weirdly.

"Why?" She asked. Naruto grinned. "Well, if we live together then we can spit the monthly bill and that would make things easier!" Sakura nodded. "How much do you have to pay a month?"

"20000 ryo." Naruto answered. Sakura's eyes widen. "That's way too much for a one room apartment!" "Really? How about you?" "10000 ryo and I have a two room apartment." Naruto pouted. "That's no far. I'll room with you then." Sakura gave Naruto a spare key. "Here you go. And only bring what you need. You already know where my apartment is."

"awww, Sakura-chan! Come with me!" Sakura sighed. "fine…"

They were headed to Naruto's place when Ami and her crew where in front of them. "What do you want, Ami!" Naruto yelled.

Ami smirked. "To get rid of thet bitch!" She and her crew charged at them and Naruto got in front of Sakura. "Your not hurting Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was too frightened by all this. "N-Naruto!" Naruto grabbed a Kueni and tried to defend himself while protecting Sakura.

Ami ran behind Sakura and stabbed her. Naruto turned and his eyes widened. "SAKURA!!"

Ami was regretting what she did but still smirked. "Ha! that's what you get bitch." Sakura was breathing heavily. "Naruto…I want you to have everything in my house. Your one of the best friends I ever had…" Sakura whispered. Naruto's eyes were full of hot tears.

"Sakura-chan! Please! Please don't go! Y-you're my first friend!"

"Naruto…don't cry over me…and Ami, I forgive you." Ami started to cry a little.

"What the hell bitch! Y-you forgive me for killing you!" Ami yelled. Tears were coming out of her eyes too. Ami's friends already ran away not wanting to get into trouble.

"And N-Naruto, I want to give you a goodbye present." Sakura's trinbleing arms got her up a little and she kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Goodbye, Naruto-kun." She whispered and her face fell on the ground.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto shook her lifeless body. Red chakra started to gather all over him. Ami got scared and ran away.

"DON'T GO SAKURA-CHAN!!" The chakra was attracting hollows and Naruto began to see them. He also saw Sakura. She had a chin on her chest wondering what was going on. The red chakra faded.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hugged her. "Naruto, you can see me?" "Sakura-chan…please don't tell me…you're a ghost."

Sakura looked down. "Hai, I am. When I was still alive I could always see ghost and that I how I know I am one. They have these chins around their chest."

One of the hollows that was attracted by Naruto's chakra ran towards them." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Naruto, run for it!"

"No! I wasn't able to protect you once that doesn't mean I'm not going to protect you now!"

A guy with a sword got in front of them and killed the monster.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Naruto an Sakura nodded. He knelt in front of Sakura.

"Say goodbye to your friend because I'm sending you to Soul Society." He said. Naruto's eyes widen and got in front of Sakura. "No! your not sending my friend away!"

"Sorry kid but if you really cared for her then you would let me. If you went your friend to be attacked by one of those monster again."

"Naruto, its okay." Sakura went over to him and kissed him of the forehead. "I will always be your friend, no, your best friend." Naruto cried. "Just promise not to forget me!" Naruto yelled. "I promise."

"Okay, time to go." he pressed the hilt of his sword to her forehead. "Goodbye Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled at him. "Its not really a goodbye…its like a see you again." Sakura's whole body glowed. Naruto started to cry again. "Yeah, see you again." Naruto smile and looked up at the sky. "Sakura-chan."

* * *

A sad Oneshot... O.O

Naruto- Why did Sakura-chan die!

-sigh- Naruto she is not really died...

Sakura- yeah I'm right here

Naruto- Sakura-chan! ( Hugs Sakura)

Sakura- yeah yeah...I love you too. But only as a brother. don't get any ideas

Naruto- Hai, Sakura-chan!

Sakura isn't really died. And if she did die like in the story then she woul go to Soul Society and there she would meet Hitsugaya-kun, then they would fall in love and det merried and have two kids! one girl one boy!! The girl would have snow white hair and the boy would have dark pink hair, almost red. Their names would be...um...Hitsugaya Tsukimono and Sakiyo!! ( Looks at the sky with dreamy eyes )

Naruto and Sakura- ( sweatdrop ) uh...

**If you review you get chocolate!**


End file.
